Essential Charts
Genres= All charts provided here are to be used as an entry-point into a genre, allowing you to gain a basic understanding of what a genre could have to offer. It is recommended that you explore genres on your own after having listened through some of the recommended music. Help with exploring music can be found at the Discovering Music page. Do not treat the /mu/ essential chart as a "required listening for /mu/ chart." It doesn't matter if you have or haven't listened to the albums on the chart at all. The only reason it has been added to this wiki is for archival purposes and ease of access for everyone. If you come to /mu/ and listen to a lot of albums that happen to be on the /mu/ essentials chart, everyone will call you a "/mu/drone" and hate you, because a lot of people on /mu/ seem to think that the /mu/ essentials is a list of albums that only /mu/ likes, and is not a list of some of the most critically acclaimed albums of all time that a lot of people like outside of /mu/. Remember that being your own special little snowflake is an encouraged behaviour, and you should show this by flaunting your chart and last.fm in peoples faces, filled with music by obscure avant-garde and noise artists from countries that you can't even pronounce. essential50srockandroll.jpg|50s Rock & Roll Mucore60spsychedelia.jpg|'60s Psychedelia 70s punk.jpg|'70s Punk 70-80s post-punk.jpg|'70s-'80s Post-Punk 1355505979580.jpg|80's Punk/Hardcore Mucore90salternativeandgrunge.jpg|'90s Alternative/Grunge essential90spunk.jpg|90s Punk/Pop-Punk Ambient00s.jpg|'00s Ambient essential00spunk.jpg|00s Punk AcidFunkJazz.jpeg|Acid Funk Jazz 1344463654962.jpg|Afrobeat Aggrotechessentialsedit.png|Aggrotech Mucorealternativerock.jpg|Alternative Rock Ambient.jpeg|Ambient 1 Ambient-various.png|Ambient 2 Ambient 3.jpg|Ambient 3 Artpop.jpg |Art Pop Mucoreavantgardemetal.jpg|Avant-Garde Metal Mucorebaroque.png|Baroque Imgur_bay.jpg|Bay-Area Hip Hop Essentialbigbeat.jpg|Bigbeat 1314452950376.jpg|Black Metal Blues.jpg|Blues Breakbeats.jpg|Breakbeat (By Genre) MuEssentialBreakbeatHardcore.jpg|Breakbeat Hardcore Essentialbreakcore.jpg|Breakcore essential britpop.jpg|Britpop Brostep.png|Brostep Brostepcomplextro.jpg|Brostep/Complextro Mucorechillwave.jpg|Chillwave 1 chillwave.jpeg|Chillwave 2 Essentialchiptune.jpg|Chiptune Mucoreclassical1750-1830.png|Classical 1 Classical.jpg|Classical 2 1357159183214.jpg|Country Dancepunk.png|Dance-Punk 53693569563.jpg|Dark Ambient (obscure) essentialdarkambient2.png|Dark Ambient (general) muessentialdeathcore.png|Deathcore Mucoredeathmetal.jpg|Death Metal (By Genre) Deephouse.png|Deep House Mucoredesertrock.jpg|Desert Rock 56939562.jpg|Djent Mucoredoommetal.jpg|Doom Metal (By Genre) Downtempo.png|Downtempo Mucoredronemetal.jpg|Drone Metal Essentialdrumnbass.png|Drum 'n' Bass 1349357430907.jpeg|Dubstep 1 Dubstep.JPG|Dubstep 2 Imgur_east_coast.jpg|East-Coast Hip Hop Essentialelectro.jpg|Electro 0u5.jpg|Electronic (By Genre) 1349357119172.jpeg|Electronic (General) Electronic_Music_Guide.jpg|Electronic (General) Mucoreemo.jpg|Emo Emo&screamo.png|Emo & Screamo Emo Chart.jpg|Emotive Hardcore 1357157562330.png|Experimental Hip Hop 1357157704031.png|Field Recordings Folkessential1.jpg|Folk 1358202413864.png|Folk Metal 1289518887651.jpg|Folk/Viking Metal 1357157002773.jpg|Freak Folk 1 Mucorefreakfolk.png|Freak Folk 2 1355016137904.jpg|French/Electro House 1344463825473.png|Garage Mucoreglitchhop.jpg|Glitch Hop Goa_Trance_(20_Albums).jpg|Goa Trance Grunge.jpg|Grunge Hard Rock.jpg|Hard/Blues Rock Harsh noise.jpg|Harsh Noise 1329939882345.jpg|Hip Hop 1 Hippit-hops-MORE.jpg|Hip Hop 2 Hippity-hops-4u.jpg|Hip Hop 3 Imgur_concept.jpg|Hip Hop Concept Albums Mucorehipsterblackmetal.png|"Hipster" Black Metal Housegeneral.jpg|House Indie-pop.jpg|Indie Pop Mucoreindustrial.jpg|Industrial Mucoreindustrialmetal.png|Industrial Metal Instrumental-hippity-hops.png|Instrumental Hip Hop Mucorejazznew.jpg|Jazz (1959-1979) Jazz1.jpg|Jazz Pt. 1 Jazz2.jpg|Jazz Pt. 2 Essentialjungle.jpg|Jungle Essentialkrautrock.jpg|Komische Essentialk-pop.jpg|K-Pop Essentiallolicore.jpg|Lolicore Mashup.png|Mashup Mucoremathrock.jpg|Math Rock 1 Mathrock.jpg|Math Rock 2 Math Rock 3.png|Math Rock 3 Mucoremetalmathcore.jpg|Mathcore/Metalcore Mucoremedieval500-1400.png|Medieval 1344463037552.jpg|Metal (By Genre) Mucoremetalcore.jpg|Metalcore/Post-Hardcore Minimaltechnomicrohouse.png|Minimal Techno/Microhouse Modern funk.jpg|Modern Funk 1357330159643.jpg|Modern Psychedelic 1355015846228.png|Neurofunk 43896956.png|No Wave Noise.jpg|Noise Mucorenoise.jpg|Noise Rock Mucorenumetal2.jpg|Nu Metal Breaks.jpg|Nu Skool Funky Breaks Death Metal.jpg|Old School Death Metal Essentialpoppunk.png|Pop Punk Posthardcore1.jpg|Post-Hardcore 1 Posthardcore2.jpg|Post-Hardcore 2 Post-hardcore.JPG|Post-Hardcore 3 1357159283795.jpg|Post-Punk 1 Post-punk.jpg|Post-Punk 2 Post-punk & 80s goth_2.jpg|Post-Punk & '80s Goth Mucorepostrock.jpg|Post-Rock Mucorepowermetal.jpg|Power Metal 1359402963910.jpg|Powerviolence/ Grindcore/Crust/ Crossover Thrash Proghouse.png|Progressive House 1333386109757.jpg|Progressive Metal Mucoreprogrock.jpg|Progressive Rock 1 Prog rock 2.jpeg|Progressive Rock 2 1358788868266.png|Progressive Rock 3 Essentials69.jpg|Psybient/Psychill PsychedelicDrone.png|Psychedelic Drone 1355002119611.png|Reggae 1357305868182.jpg|Reggae/Dub/Ska Mucoreresnaissancemusic.png|Renaissance Sampling.png|Sampling Mucorescratch.jpg|Scratch Mucorescreamo.jpg|Screamo 1359401137088.jpg|Shoegaze (By Genre) Shoegaze.jpeg|Shoegaze/Dream Pop Essentialska.png|Ska Mucoreslowcore.png|Slowcore Slowcore_sadcore.jpg|Slowcore & Sadcore Essentialsoul.png|Soul Imgur_south.jpg|Southern Hip Hop Essentialspoken-core.jpg|Spoken Word Mucorestonerrock.jpg|Stoner Rock Mucoresurf.gif|Surf Essentialsynthpop.jpg|Synth Pop Swedish death metal.jpg|Swedish Death Metal Mucoreswing.jpg|Swing Mucorethrashmetal.jpg|Thrash Metal Mucoretraditionalmetal.png|Traditional Metal Essentialtrance.jpg|Trance 1349358983957.jpeg|Trip Hop Mucoretweepop.jpg|Twee Pop Mucoreukhiphop.jpg|UK Hip Hop 249662_vapornew.jpg|Vaporwave Imgur_west.jpg|West-Coast Hip Hop Essentialwitchhouse.png|Witch House Mucorezeuhl.png|Zeuhl |-| Countries= Mucoreaustralian.png|Australia Mucorecanadian.jpg|Canada 1 Mucorecanadian2.jpg|Canada 2 French.jpg|France Mucoreiceland.jpg|Iceland Mucorejapanese.jpg|Japan Mucorenorthernireland.png|Northern Ireland Mucorescottish.png|Scotland mu_mexico.jpg|México |-| Other= Mu-core2012.jpg|/mu/core 1314778141544.jpg|/mu/ Essentials 1 1333472335238.jpg|/mu/ Essentials 2 B1o.png|/mu/ Essentials 3 Mulittv.jpg|/mu/+/lit/+/tv/ Mucoremusicians.png|/mu/sicians 1357561901871.jpg|4chan Board Guide 1359640657936.jpg|A Dadrocker's Guide to Modern Music 1355012189867.jpg|Autumn and Winter 1357465000502.png|Boardcore Bawwcore.jpg|Bawwcore 2013_bawwcore.png|Bawwcore 2013 Mucorecolorcore.jpg|Colorcore Concept-albums.png|Concept Albums Mucoreconceptalbums2.jpg|Concept Albums 2 Mucorecrabcore.jpg|Crabcore EDM labels.png|EDM Labels Electronic-genres.png|Electronic Genres Fantano-core.png|Fantano-core 1357415380476.jpg|Fedoracore Feels.jpg|Feels Fierce.png|Fierce Mucoresoundtrack.jpg|Film Scores Happyfinal.png|Happy Music Mucorehappy.png|Happy Music 2 Mucoreinbetweeners.jpg|The Inbetweenerscore Kitten-Core.jpg|Kitten-Core 1357902871345.jpg|Memorable Music From Anime Insane-core.png|Music for the Insane Mucorewhitepeoplemusic.png|Middle Class White People Music Patrician Rock.jpeg|Patrician Rock 1355011104599.jpg|Post-Avant Jazzcore Scarufficore.png|Scarufficore Sexcore.jpg|Sex-Core 1366004350329.jpg|Sub /mu/ essentials Mucoreswag.jpg|Swag Tumblr-core.png|Tumblr-core Winter albums.png|Winter Albums 1357680064917.jpg|Winter/Fallcore Wrong generashun.jpeg|Wrong Generation-core Category:Images Category:Charts